Avatar: The Last Korra Ranger
by Fatbird JJ Burlington
Summary: Upon failing to save Republic City, Korra decides to become a Power Ranger.
1. Avatar: The last Korra Ranger chapter 1

Korra's eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure shrouded in dust. Her body was numb, she couldn't bend, the chi blockers caught her off guard and everything went to hell from there. If only she wasn't so stupid, so trusting. Republic city was brought to its knees and it was all her damn fault.

"Damn it.." She yelled out, "Damn it!" As she pounded her fists against the cracked, disheveled road that stretched on for miles. Her fists began to bleed and paint the road in light dabbles of red. Then she looked up and the figure in the dust was closer, and then the dust cleared. There stood the bender, the betrayer.

"You still, naive little girl," he started, a grin on his face. "And look what you did, it's your fault the city is gone." The grin on his face only widened, "Oooh how glorious it is you see that dejected look on your face!"

"Fuck you.." She said quietly.

"Oooh. So hateful. I'm going to enjoy destroying you!"

And then a total of 5 people did front flips over Korra and landed in a line in front of her. They each wore a red and black jacket; there were a man, 2 woman, 1 asian and a random black guy. Korra and the Bender's eyes widened as the man in the middle took a few steps forward, "We had it with you charade, and we are taking you down."

The 2 people and 1 Asian and black guy behind him all nodded, and the group and single Asian and black guy held out their arms in perfect sync. And then, in unison, they shouted, "Light Speed, Rescue!"

And immediately after that there stood the Power Rangers. Pink, Green, Blue, Yellow, and the leader, the Red Ranger, and in sync they did a kung fu power pose. "Korra.." The red ranger started, "You did well, but it's time to leave it to us."

"B-b… But.." She started off but was quickly interrupted by the yellow ranger, which surprisingly wasn't the Asian, "Leave it to us! We are the Power Rangers after all!"

"What?!" The bender shouted, looking afraid, "The Power Rangers?!"

"Yes." They all said in unison, doing a retarded ass but badass salute.

"And we are going to make you regret attacking Republic city."


	2. Avatar: The Last Korra Ranger Chapter 2

"You think you can stop me!" The bender shouted as he bended some crazy ass fire shit aimed at the rangers. The blue ranger, which surprisingly was the Asian one asian-ed his way through that shit and kung fu-ed the shit out of him. Then the black one, I mean the green ranger leapt up and shot fired chicken I mean fired his blaster sideways like a gangsta from Compton at the bender. The bender shrieked in pain and agony and swept his arm shooting out retarded ass op ass fire shit.

"Aaah!" The rangers said in unison as the fire missed them completely but still hit them for some strange unknown reason. It threw them forward a good 150 feet forward, making them skid and hitting a conveniently placed whoopi Goldberg that stopped the blow.

"ty mah nigz" said the black green ganger as he leapt up and started dual wielding blasters that he stole from the perfect Asian. "What the frick?!" the perfect asian said, refusing to swear as he got up. The black green ranger pistol whipped the shit out of the asian, "yo nigz, calm yo shit, im the sky pirate" he said, tipping his cowboy hat as if it were a fedora.

The red ranger leapt up, "I am the poster boy for this show asshole" And being the white red ranger he took out a whip and whipped the black guy, "fuck you" But the fire from his earlier spasm was forming a wall of bullshit. "Aaah, it's too hot."

The pink bimbo who comes from a rich and privileged bimbo that has power and a loose vagina, which will be useful as she power slides with her legs open and her vagina queefs and blows out all the fire. "Good job!" He shouted and ran and punched the bender, the bender flew back and his mask fell off.

It was Carlton. And he quickly did the Carlton dance and disappeared in the air of thins.

"We did it!" They all leapt up in joy.

"The fuck is going on?" Korra said, shaking her hips in a typical fashion that is associated with nagging girls that make domestic abuse okay. And the asian guy punched her in the face because domestic abuse is okay. "ching chong ching zing chi" he shouted, throwing salted rice in her eyes.

She passed out

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3 tres or deux or whatever

Korra woke up in hospital. She hurt so much she went back to sleep cuz she a lil bitch. "Ha lil bitch dunt go to sleep you" shouted this one brotha but she was already asleep so he was made. Korra woke up a few minutes later and yawned. She got up and the brotha was like "Eeeeh mah nigs, how are ya?" but she fell asleep again standing. "mutha fucka" he slapped her across the face because domestic abuse is okay.

Korra woke up again and walked out of her room, she was hungry so she ate the air around her until she was full, so full she was round. She rolled herself conveniently into the debriefing room where she met the other rangers. She immediately slimmed down when the black ranger smacked all the fat out of her body. Because domestic abuse is okay.

"thank you so much for saving me" said she. "No problem! It is our duty as the Power Rangers to help all those in need!" The red ranger said seriously. "Korra, we need your help." Captain Mitchell started, walking over to her as he combed his moostachio. "Whaa? My help.. I… I need your help!"

The yellow ranger put an arm around korra, "then let us, help each other?" she said cheerfully, so cheerfully that the room grew flowers and a Pegasus flew across the room and into the sea. She was high off of acid for some reason. I dunno. I am making this up as I go along.

"We want you to become… The Korra Ranger!" Mitchell shouted. Then miss fairweather smacked him along the head, "ssshhh, inside voices. Oh hay" she yelled loudly, killing all sea life in the immediate vicinity. "You kinda cute korra" she walked over and had hot lesbian sex with korra even though korra wasn't a lesbian.

"oh hay this is purdy hot, feel like lettin' a brother in?" said the black guy. Fairwheather reached over and pulled down his pants, his dick rolled out like a fruit roll up, "too big." She then pulled down the Asians pants, it was the size of a thumbtack. "too small" but the asiain did a hand stand and stabbed his dick inside her neck and she came on the spot, but korra fell asleep again.

Korra woke up with a morpher on her arm. She smiled. She never accepted this but whatever. She got up practiced her bending because she is korra, the avatar. And then the siren rings and she teleports with the rest of the ranges in republic city. A fire ferret is destroying the city.

"oh no." said the red ranger, "we must morph for this shit nigga" the black guy shouted, and they agreed and shouted in unison, "Light speed, rescue!" and there stood the power rangers. Korra then decided to form, "Go, Korra ranger!" and there stood korra as the korra ranger, but she didn't have a badass suit on. Instead her hair just changed color and was styled differently.

"this isn't dragon ball z though" she cried.

Will they stop the fire ferret? Will korra get a cool uniform? Will domestic abuse still be okay?

Find out in the next chapter of Avatar: The Last Korra Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4(20) i am so edgy

Chapter 420 blaze it avatar

The red ranger yelled "hi ya!" and punched the fire ferret in the face but the fire ferret dodged so he missed the punch completely. The fire ferret smacked the ranger in the face with it's kawaii little paw, sending him flying 9047689437698346769834764389679345082479857476349868279485974963092375309673460347643085943 milimeters. "aaaah!" he yelled but his mouth was ripped off so he didn't yell at all. The two bimbos rangers sprayed perfume stuff that smelled really nice, like spring or after it rained. But it was like poison to the evil fire ferret so the fire ferret turned over it showed dat ass and let it rip like a bey blade. It knocked the shit out of the both of them so then the black guy did some nice dance moves and him and the fire ferret had a dance off.

The black guy won but actually he lost and fell back almost dead. Then the asian guy came in and they had a math contetst because the asian guy was a former mathelete. Hay ladies he purdy smart and single but dick too small 0/10. But anyway the asian guy won because asian cars or smart and then he did a kungy fu attack and a rasengan even though this isn't nartuo so he did a chidori instead.

"what how can this be?" the fire ferret said in perfect asian language.

"I am asian you ching chong zing chi cho gay o sayo!" he then did a kamehmahahaha wave and olberiated the fuck out of the fire ferret. The fire ferret died but then he didn't because he transformed into a giant fire ferret.

Korra decided to do something so she put a fire ball inside her vagina and shot it out 65mph a second and it shot the fire ferret back a few feet, destroying my pea garden. "such power" korra said loudly in her inside voice. She then started to fly and charged up her ki, she was so powerfull now that she was a jutsu master. "I can do this." But then the black guy smacked her across the face because domestic abuse is okay.


	5. Korra 5

Chapter %ive%%%55555555

Korra did a falcon punch except it wasn't a falcon punch since she isn't captain falcon so instead it was a korra punch. The fire ferret fell back a couple of feet in anger I mean agony. Silly me. And then she leapt up even though she was flying and did a kick, the kick of pain but instead of the kick of pain it was the kick of fiery pain since she had fire on her feet because she is the avatar you uneducated piece of shit.

The fire ferrets beautiful fur caught on fire, pretty ironic huh? Cuz it's a fire ferret and its on fire. Hahahaa the comedic gold here is over 9,000. Ha ha ha ha ha "Shut up Narrator" korra said as she analy fisted me in the anus. Which meakes sense I don't imagine where else one could analy fist the anus of another.

But then the fire ferret lashed out and smacked her with its kawaii whiskers, knocking the fuck out of korra, but luckily not all the fuck was knocked out as she got up air bended some crazy ass wind shit. The fire ferret screeched and tried to let it rip like another beyblade but wind turned into a air dildo and air fucked the fuck out of the fire ferret. Unlike korra all its fucks were gone and it died on the spot.

But then carlton teleported behind korra and backhanded her down onto the floor because domestic abuse is okay. Korra felt and hit a car, breaking it in two. Car abuse is not okay. Bad korra. Carlton then kicked her in the stomach and she flew back, kicking a hapless bimbo in the face because domestic abuse is okay. Korra slowly got up, she was wounded but she felt stronger then ever. And then her uniform finally came out.

She was a thin bra that jut covered the pancake part of her boobs so like her nipple and a patch of cloth covering her ass and vagina all laced together with silk string. "you've got to be kidding be." Korra said but then the power surged up and blew up half the city. She was ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The asian guy got hard and slammed his dick into the ground to hold himself in place, then the black guy sat on top of him. Hs dick rolled out like a fruit roll up and the other 3 rangers hopped on it and ran up his dick. The white guy grabbed the two female rangers by the hair and threw them at carlton as the black guy got soft.

The two white bimbo rangers pulled their boobs down and used them as fighting weapon and both hit Carlton at the same time. Carlton flew back breaking through several countries "go korra you sexy white ass bitch tits motherfucking hot ass fuck fuck lets us all fuck fuck and fuckity fyck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckckckckckc ohhh yeah I wanna fuck fuck fuckfck youuuuu so hard hard hard coreeeeeeeee j'yaaaa let us fuck fuck fuck fuck because you are hot hot hot hot white ass bitch!" said the nigger

But then optimus prime smacked the balck nigger, "she's an idian you inconsiderate racist fucking nigger, go eat your KFC and dance with your kool-aid you fucking fuck." Said the prime as he turned into a semi truck and drove away, never to be seen again.

Korra then shouted," I am an idian you inconsiderate racist fucking nigger, go eat your KFC and dance with your kool-aid you fucking fuck." She then launched herself and shot out a huge wad of fucking fire ass fire shit and some earth and water shit mixed in too. Basically all the element.

But carlton laughed, "You think this will stop me?! I am Carlton. Master of the Carlton bending!" he then carlton danced his way through that shit like an op nigga. He then went to kick korra in the face but it was blocked and he hurt his foot, "oweee" he screamed and started to cry but korra then shot fire out of her vagina and wrecked his shit. Not all of his shit but most of it. So carlton then through a conveniently placed Godzilla at korra and ran.

Luckily Godzilla landed on his feet and apologized to korra and walked away into the ocean. He then beat his wife because domestic abuse is okay and then fucked her and went to bed.


	7. Chapter &777 yo yoyyo ggg

Korra was quick on the pursuit. She was moving faster then fast so fast that it was fastingly fast. But not too fast. Speed kills. She finally got up to carlton but his carlton bending carlton the fucked out of her. Luckily her scantily clad uniform was powerful so it didn't do anything. No fucks were given.

Korra then bitch slapped carlton. "I can win" she thought and kicked him in his trouser snake. The snake ccried and died and carlton fell to the floor in pain. Koora then used her fiery fist o' pain on his face. Carlton slammed through against the clouds and it exploded into a snow thunderstorm of sunny sutff. Carlton was about to lose. He then summoned forth his yu-gi-oh cards and summoned charzard. But luckily korra's huge rack beat the fuck out of the charzard. So then carlton summoned his pokeballs and cast forth Exodia the accepted one. But exodia was in a bad mood and korra's rack was like heaven in his eyes and they became best friends. They teamed up and started to fight carlton.

But then Godzilla came out. But not the Godzilla from the last chapter. This was an evil one. "rawr" it shouted and blew out fire. Luckily Godzilla had an enemy. Exodia. The two engaged in a mustache fight.

Godzilla lost and was angery. Godzilla then threw a punch at exodia.

Exodia dodged the blow narrowly, and quickly hiked his arm back and launched it forward with missile like precision to the rib cage of Godzilla. The blow connected and Exodia could feel the bones in his hands crack under the tough skin. The pain was nearly unbearable, but Exodia couldn't fail Korra now. Exodia pulled his head back with the pure intention of headbutting Godzilla. Godzilla merely grinned, opening his mouth and breathing out his radioactive fire. Exodia let out a screech in pain but he couldn't fail now and slammed his head forward, colliding his head with Godzilla's. The blow let out a huge sonic boom, destroying what little of the town was left. Godzilla and Exodia both were thrown back due to the impact.

"Exodia!" Korra shouted ran over to Exodia. Tears were in her eyes already. With what time they had known each other Exodia had become a great friend, and he… He tried saving her… "Fuck…" The tears began to pour from her eyes as Godzilla slowly arisen from the rubble of building. Korra turned her head, No… No.. No no no no.. "Damn it!" She screamed. Carlton started to laugh. He won. He won…

"I tried… So… Hard and.. And…"

"Hey, Korra, We got your back!" Korra looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and there stood her savior. The Power Ranger's megazord. Korra began to cry as she smiled, We… We still have a chance. Korra quickly wiped her tears, this was no time to cry.

"Rangers.. I need you to take care of Godzilla… I will fight Carlton…" She slammed her fists together as her power began to manifest in a hue of blue. She turned her head and glared right at Carlton, a glare that could kill anyone. Except Carlton. Because that would be an anti-climatic ending.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't worry, we'll return

Korra launched herself up at hyper-sonic speed and planted a fist straight in the face of Carlton. Korra could feel each individual bone that broke in the face of Carlton as his body slammed down to the Earth, creating a tunnel down to the center of the Earth. Korra's anger was so high it was high. She launched herself down the tunnel with the intent to find Carlton and kill.

Meanwhile the Megazord and Godzilla engaged in a battle for the ages.

The megazord punched Godzilla straight in the rib cage, the same exact place Exodia had prior. But unlike Exodia, the Megazord could not feel pain and pressed on with greater force. The megazord's hand burrowed its way through the thick skin of Godzilla. Godzilla let out a screech in pain and opened its mouth with the intent to breath out it's radioactive fire, but as soon as the mouth opened the megazord shoved it's sword into its mouth. Piercing through godzilla's skull and killing him instantly. But then Godzilla's body began to glow red. It was a time bomb. It was about to explode with a greater force then Hiroshima multiplied by 10. Using the free arm the megazord slung Godzilla over its shoulder and started to run into the ocean.

Korra landed hard on the huge cave the impact had created. Anger in her eyes, Korra walked over to the cowering Carlton, "No! Please!" he shouted in fear. "Please forgive me!" Carlton yelled out.

"You expect me to forgive you?!" Korra shouted, her anger was unmatched by all. She was going to kill him, and she was going to enjoy it.

but den a explosion happen. "waht" korra said, looking over. What happened? She was fearful for her newfound ranger friends. But then carlton stabbed her from behind and killed her. But korra didn't die she went into avatar state and punched carlton and he died. The end.


End file.
